wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Swearing and Insults
Swearing occurs quite often in the books in both someone saying a swear word and someone thinking one. Insults also occur just as often. Popular Swear Words *'Bloody' - Is a swear word by itself, "bloody" is also used to enhance or illustrate anger or annoyance (e.g. "blood and bloody ashes" blood and ashes, "Bloody women!", "Bloody fools!"). *'Flaming' - Is a swear word by itself, "flaming" is also used to preface to another word to show potent expression of anger or annoyance (e.g. "Flaming Aes Sedai"). *'Blasted' - A swear word used in conjunction with another word, similar in usage to "damned" (e.g. "Blasted Dragon Reborn"). *'Light' - Used when astonished (e.g. "Light help us") or an exclamation (e.g. "Light!"). *'Burn (me, you, other person/group/object)' - Similar use as damn (e.g. "Damn you", "Burn you") commonly used in response to some upsetting news (e.g. "Burn my bones"). Insults, Curses, and Vulgar Phrases *'Blood and ashes' - Expresses anger, disgust, another negative emotion. Commonly intensified by using bloody ("blood and bloody ashes"). *'Bloody ox of a thimble-brained man' - Combination of insults and swears meaning a big man with a small brain; another way of calling someone an idiot. *'Bilge stone' - Sea Folk insult, referring to the waste on board a ship. *'Boneheaded' - Idiotic. *'Bull-goose fool' - A reckless idiot ("twice he had stepped through a ter'angreal like a bull-goose fool," "still smiling like a bull-goose fool," "a pure bull-goose fool" ). *'Chit' - Derogatory term for girl, used like 'bitch' or 'twit' ("a lazy chit," "you ill-tempered little chit," "if she wore dresses and simpered at him like a brainless chit," etc.). *'Crackbrain' - Idiotic or crazy. *'Daughter/Son of the sands' - Extreme Sea Folk insult, usually is followed by violence. *'Fish-loving scavenger' - Sea Folk insult, probably not as "mild" as Elayne imagines. *'Goat-kissing' - Describing someone or something as despicable or annoying (e.g. "Goat-kissing Halfman", "straight through to the goat-kissing ferry," or "sisters mingling with those goat-kissing Asha'man ). *'Goat-spawned toad' - Generally berating insult. *'Goose-brain' - Idiot; also goose-brained. *'Light-blinded fool' - A righteous, ignorant, misguided, or stupid person ("If you weren't such a Light blinded fool," or "Burn me for a bloody Light-blinded fool" ) Also light-blinded idiot. *'Light-forsaken' - Something that is desolate or wretched ("Even here in this Light-forsaken corner of the world," or "Light-forsaken axe! Burn me, I wish I had never seen it!" ) *'Lightskirt' - A person who is "easy," or a slut. *'Lummox' - An oaf, idiot, or lump of a man; usually with an adjective, such as "addle-brained lummox," "hairy lummox" (one of Faile's insults toward Perrin,) "wool-headed lummox," , or simply "great lummox." *'Milk-faced' - Descriptive of a pretty woman, implying she uses her beauty to tempt men ("He wants a milk-faced vixen who runs about half-naked," "that milk-faced chit" ). *'Milk-hearted' - Cowardly, weak, or timid; sometimes used by Aiel to describe wetlanders. *'Mule' - Someone who is stubborn is often compared to a mule ("Stubborn as a cross-eyed mule," "surlier than a mule with four stone-bruised hooves," or "mule-headed" ). *'Mother's milk in a cup' - Expression of disgust, anger; an obscenity considered particularly vulgar. *'Muscle-brained cretin' - Big, stupid man or one who thinks with his muscles. *'Peace!' - Shienaran exclamation of surprise or used like "gosh" ("Peace, but it is good to see you" ). *'Sheep swallop' - As in, "Oh sheep swallop! Sheep swallop and bloody buttered onions!" Meaning unknown beyond being impressively foul language. *'Silverpike' - Tairen expression meaning a swarm of small troubles that together create one big one, can mean persistent, immediate trouble ("Samara's a school of silverpike around a chunk of bloody meat" ). *'Summer ham' - Coarse and slightly obscure insult. *'Thieving fisher-bird' - Tairen expression for a sneaky thief ("And burn the thieving fisher-bird," "had her flapping like a fisher-bird whose catch had been stolen," "a temper in you like a fisher-bird with a bone in its throat," "that fool girl has less brains than a fisher-bird" ). *'Treekillers' - Aiel epithet for Cairhienin. *'Witches/Tar Valon witches' - Epithet used to refer to Aes Sedai, especially common among Whitecloaks. *'Wooden-headed buffoon' - An idiot. *'Woolhead' - A pejorative term used by or about Two Rivers folk, connoting one who stubbornly denies the obvious or the truth. , woolhead}}. A common insult used extensively, wool-headed used just as frequently, often as a "wool-headed fool" or "wool-headed idiot," referring to an idiot mistake or just a "wool-headed man." Obsolete Curses *'Tsag' - An obscenity uttered by Sammael, possibly from the Old Tongue. *'Bajad drovja' - Another curse from the lips of Sammael, presumably from the Age of Legends. *'kjasic ' - An expletive spoken by Sammael used as an adjective: "in the this kjasic flyspeck of a city!" Category:Concepts